


女装出久

by Asparagus_Crisp



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asparagus_Crisp/pseuds/Asparagus_Crisp





	女装出久

“啊…小胜……”绿谷被爆豪压在隔间的墙壁上，屁股向后撅起，内裤和丝袜被褪到腿根，爆豪的几根手指在绿谷后穴里进出，带着淫乱了水声。  
“啧，早知道……”爆豪不明所以的嘀咕了一句，抽出了自己的手指，露出了一缩一缩的粉嫩的后穴，然后解开自己的皮带，把自己早已硬挺的分身释放出来，打在绿谷的臀肉上。  
“嗯……”绿谷毫无知觉的嘤咛了一声。  
“妈的，真骚。”爆豪毫不留情的扶着自己的性器直插到底，带着绿谷身体一身抖动，竟然就这么射了出来。  
“小……小胜……啊~”刚射过的身体很是敏感，爆豪才不管那么多，自顾自的抽插起来，绿谷嘴角只能漏出断断续续的气音，却在顶到某块软肉的时候忽然的拔高。  
找到了位置，爆豪倒是没有开始那么急躁，变得开始格外的有耐心，绿谷射过的性器不知不觉又站了起来，在空气里颤颤巍巍的，急需一些抚慰，但是相较于这个，绿谷觉得后面更是空虚。  
尽管爆豪巨大的性器将它填的满满当当，但是爆豪恶意的抽插，绿谷的快感被吊在半空中，不能一次性的到达顶峰，又不能拒绝从身体内部喷涌而出的欲望。  
“小胜~~”绿谷几乎哀求的声音从鼻子里冒出，自发的一下一下夹紧体内的巨物，腰也主动向后，想凭借自己的努力得到满足的快感。  
“早知道这么骚就不应该等到现在。”爆豪总算是把最开始的话补充完了，两只手绕过绿谷两侧，把绿谷抱在怀里，双手肆意蹂躏着绿谷胸前的乳头。  
“哈……啊，轻点”随着爆豪或轻或重的动作，绿谷的声音也随着变化。胸前的刺激想躲开。只能向后入得更深，向前躲开身后的动作，就将自己的乳头送给了两只停不下来的魔爪。  
爆豪抽插了大几十下，一口气拔出自己的性器，把绿谷翻了个面，让他背靠着墙，双腿缠上自己的腰，又狠狠的一口气买进去。  
“啊——小胜……”绿谷的体重几乎都压在身后结合到地方，进入的比之前根深，何况刚刚被玩弄的完全红肿起来的乳头被爆豪含在嘴里吸吮。  
绿谷上半身白衬衫落在手肘，下半身的裙子还好好的穿在身上，如果没有带着些令人遐想的白色液体的话，内裤已经落在脚踝，随着两个人的动作在半空中晃荡，丝袜已经不成样子的挂在绿谷身上，爆豪看起来却没有特别大的变化，除了下半身露出狰狞的性器之外，只是不少地方皱巴了起来。  
随着爆豪的动作绿谷只能搂着爆豪的脖子被动的承受，嗯嗯啊啊的声音从嘴里溢出，不知道是爽的还是被肏的难受了。  
绿谷的性器在翻过身的时候又泄了一次，这会儿又颤颤巍巍的站起来，吐出一股股稀薄的液体，同时感受到自己后面的水声，升起来的半分不好意思很快被淹没在潮水般的快感里。  
爆豪捏着绿谷的大腿根，恨不得掐出青紫色的印子，但是两个人好像都没有意识到这个问题，只是沉浸在彼此带来的欲望的快感里。  
爆豪顶着绿谷抽插了百来下，又狠狠的拔出来，射在了外面。绿谷的性器只能射出少量的稀薄的精液。  
两个人面对着喘着粗气，爆豪放下绿谷的腿，搂着站不稳的绿谷，狠狠的吻了上去，搅动着绿谷的舌头，也搅动着绿谷的心绪。

 

爆豪打开马桶水箱盖子，就着清水稍微整理了一下，他自己还好，绿谷的衣服已经不能穿了，爆豪只好自己跑出去临时买了一套衣服回来。  
“运气真好。”爆豪靠着隔间的门板突然说。  
正在换衣服的绿谷有些不明所以的“嗯”了一声。  
“这地方虽然偏，可也不是完全没人路过。”  
“不是小胜你要来的吗！”绿谷换好衣服打开门一脸愤怒。  
“明明是废久你吧？那么大的声音，站在门口都听得见，也可能是因为这个才没人进来。”  
绿谷脸上的愤怒很快被羞涩代替，刚刚自己不自觉的声音有多大，现在自己想起来都还是有些不好意思。  
绿谷穿着买回来的男装，看着爆豪把已经破破烂烂的衣服扔到了垃圾桶里。  
绿谷在‘那才穿了一次’和‘被人看到就更麻烦’两者之间犹豫了不到一秒钟，就选择了后者。


End file.
